In the customary series production of motor vehicles, the entire running gear is pre-assembled, fitted and bolted into the body of the vehicle from below. A bearing block, generally in the form of a casting, is installed at the upper end of a spring strut assembly of the running gear. Other elements of the running gear, such as dampers or shock-absorbers, springs, links etc., are pre-assembled onto the bearing block.
Supporting members, typically made from sheet-metal construction, are provided to the vehicle body in the region of the spring strut mounting assembly to secure a spring strut cup on the body. The spring strut cup is usually fabricated as a casting.
During the assembly of the vehicle body and the running gear, the bearing block of the spring strut assembly is brought in contact with and bolted to the spring strut cup on the body.
The spring strut cup and bearing block construction in the customary series production of motor vehicles is expensive and is necessitated by the above described pre-assembly operations.